Obligatory Coffee Shop AU
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Based on the prompt: 'You're really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something' AU by auseverywhere.[tumblr]com/ ; Pillar Pair, TezuRyo


**Obligatory Coffee Shop AU**

* * *

 **Based on the prompt:** 'You're really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something' AU by auseverywhere.[tumblr]com/

* * *

The small coffee shop bell rings as the door is opened. It's eight at night and only a smattering of customers are left.

Tezuka looks up from the coffee machine he was cleaning in order to greet the new customer. It's a regular of his that started coming about a month ago. Every time he has a shift the same customer manages to come in. There was one time where he had to change shifts with Oishi and so he missed him. He would be concerned he had a stalker if it wasn't for the fact that this particular customer was really attractive.

Tezuka finished cleaning the machine and made his way over to the cash register. His regular, which he now knows is called Ryoma, orders the same thing every time.

"One black coffee, no sugar," the shorter teen says.

Tezuka's face doesn't move but inwardly he's smiling. This guy orders the same black coffee, goes to sit at an empty table by the widow, sips the drink and makes the funniest faces.

It was cute seeing how mature he tried to be.

"Of course," replied Tezuka as he rang up the transaction.

Sure enough Ryoma paid for his coffee and made his way to the empty window seat. He was carrying a backpack along with a tennis bag. After placing both items on the floor he reached down and took out a book.

Moments later Tezuka showed up to the table with his hot black coffee.

"Here you go."

Ryoma glanced up then tugged on his cap so it covered his face.

"Thank you," he replied as he reached for the mug.

Their hands brushed against one another and both boys felt the warmth of the other. Their hands lingered a little more than necessary but neither of them commented.

Tezuka retreated back behind the counter, awaiting the next customer.

He pretended to grind some new coffee beans but was actually spying on the cap-wearing customer.

He could see Ryoma lift the mug to his lips and take a small sip.

Sure enough the other teen blanched at the coffee's taste. He stuck out his tongue and his eyes closed in disgust. Tezuka was glad the coffee grinder was so loud since it was able to hide his light chuckle.

Having had enough of seeing this every time Tezuka knew that there was something he could do for his most loyal customer.

Taking the ingredients he decided to create the shops' famous caramel macchiato. After finishing the drink and snagging some chocolate chip cookies Tezuka made his way back to Ryoma's table.

He could see the other teen was engrossed in some high level chemistry book, so that probably made Ryoma a college student like himself.

He coughed to gain the teens attention. Ryoma's head turned up at the sound. He was confused. This wasn't part of their routine but he had to admit he was interested.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You might find this more to your enjoyment," replied Tezuka as he placed the items onto the table.

"Huh? Oh, uh, thank you," replied Ryoma, flustered.

"Do you mind if I ask, but are you a University student?"

"Hm? Yeah, how'd you know?" replied Ryoma as he picked up the caramel macchiato. "This is delicious! Are you sure this is coffee?"

"Yes it has caffeine in it but it is one of our sweeter drinks. You looked like you didn't really like black coffee. Also you have and advanced chemistry book so I figured you were a student."

"You've really been paying attention to me, haven't you?" replied Ryoma teasingly.

Tezuka, caught off guard with that comment, flushed.

"It's hard to miss since you come here every time I'm working," he countered.

Ryoma let out a small chuckle. "Got me there. Want to have a seat?"

"Sorry, my shift isn't over yet," Tezuka replied, actually disappointed.

"Just take your break. I'm sure you have someone in the back who can cover you for a while."

"I can't ask them to do that. But if you want to wait my shift ends in a half hour," Tezuka wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but this guy was cute, came to see him every day, and seemed interested in him. Fuji did say he needed to get out and meet new people.

"Alright, I'm willing to wait for you," replied Ryoma as he took off his cap.

Tezuka hadn't realized it, but this was actually the first time he saw the other teen without his white Fila cap. Ryoma had chin-length green and black tresses that fit his face perfectly.

Tezuka had to remind himself that he was being responsible and could not take a break so close to his shift end.

"I'll see you in a bit then," he replied somewhat awkwardly as he made his way back to the shop counter.

Ryoma switched seats and made sure that he was now facing the counter as he tried to study for his advanced chemistry test.

* * *

 _Half an hour later…._

Ryoma had stopped trying to catch Tezuka's eye after 5 minutes and decided to try and cram as much information as he could while he waited.

Tezuka disappeared to the back for a while and soon emerged with a backpack and a light jacket.

"Did you want to stay here or go somewhere else?" Tezuka asked boldly. He wasn't sure what it was they were doing but knew he just wanted to get to know this regular stranger.

"Why don't you have a seat? We might as well finish our date here," replied Ryoma nonchalantly.

"Date?" asked Tezuka, stunned. His body moved mechanically into the seat opposite Ryoma.

"Isn't it?" Ryoma asked, confused. "You bought me coffee and some snacks, I assumed this was your way of asking me out."

Tezuka wasn't really sure what to reply. He hadn't really given it much thought as to why he wanted to make a new drink for Ryoma. However he did know not to pass up a chance when presented to him.

"Ah, of course. Well, we will just stay here then."

"Guess we should do this thing properly. My name is Echizen Ryoma and I'm attending Seigaku University. I'm a second year student and I'm majoring in chemistry. My real passion however is to turn pro as a tennis player."

Echizen wasn't used to talking about himself, but he had a feeling that it was the only way to get the stern looking individual to open up.

"You go to Seigaku? I haven't seen you around," commented Tezuka, surprised that the other teen went to his school. "Are you on the tennis club?" he asked, tilting his head toward Ryoma's bags.

"Che, I was going to join but everyone there was mada mada. I have a ….coach that I practice with after school," answered Ryoma, internally wincing that his dad was his coach.

"Why do you ask? Are you interested in tennis?" asked Ryoma. Any grain of information he could get was worth talking about himself.

"Aa, I'm actually on the tennis team at Seigaku. I'm surprised you said there were no worth-while players since you haven't had a chance to play us all," Tezuka couldn't help but boast.

"You're on the tennis team?! How did I not play you?" asked Ryoma incredulously.

"Maybe you came on a day when the regulars were away at a game."

Ryoma suddenly looked put down. "And all this time I could have played with stronger players…" he trailed off.

"Are you any good?" asked Echizen, suddenly perking up.

"Want to find out?" asked Tezuka. He wasn't comfortable talking about his abilities. He was more willing to show them instead.

"Of course! But, what's your name anyway? I just keep calling you _stern-coffee-guy_ in my head."

"Ah, sorry about that. My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, fourth year student at Seigaku University. I'm majoring in medicine with a minor in sports medicine. I am undecided if I want to proceed with medical school or go pro."

"Ehh, that good huh? Well, let's test that out now," replied Ryoma as he stood up to gather his tennis bag and backpack.

Tezuka stood up as well and walked out with the shorter teen toward the closest tennis courts, leaving the coffee cups behind for Inui to pick up.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Cross-posted on AO3 under the name "Moonliel"


End file.
